<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pratum Animarum by Aqui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380195">Pratum Animarum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqui/pseuds/Aqui'>Aqui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Tommy is Phil's child, And then he says a few lines, Angst, Dream only appears for like a good moment, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SBI but Techno is Phil's friend, SBI but Wilbur is Techno's friend, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), it was like 5 am i am going to die at this rate, no beta we die like men, these are only characters RPF tag is for visibility, will add more character tags as the story progresses, will add more relationship tags when needed, word vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqui/pseuds/Aqui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The flowers are in full bloom, and Technoblade wishes that they never wither.</p><p>Or, the flowers he held are the ones he cherished the most, but maybe he should have left them in the meadow where he found them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dandelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hopeful wish could never hurt anybody but the one who had wished for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring sparks hope and joy to everyone-- even to the smallest of beings. What was left of winter is for spring to pick up on, nature working its wonders on the land. Barren plains begin to grow greener, and at the peak between spring and summer, the flowers start to bloom-- their colors so bright, they almost blind Technoblade. Valleys are filled with wildflowers, and he remembers the little dandelions that are braided into his hair, a shock of yellow on his bright pink locks. The wind is warm and the meadow is quiet, and he remembers how he has fallen asleep under the bright, blue sky, scent of grass lulling him into a deep slumber.</p><p>Under his breath, he wishes that summer won't end, but the flowers in his hair wither into nothing but lifeless buds, drooping lowly as if they too, were sad that the warm, sunny days were over. Technoblade tries to keep them alive, but a tiny, little flower such as a dandelion could only live for so long.<br/>
It is fate.<br/>
It is bound to happen, but he can't help but whisper to the wind his gentle wish for summer to last longer. Maybe it would have saved the flowers he held and cherished.</p><p>"Techno," a weak voice had rasped behind him. He quickly turns around, looking for his companion.</p><p>He sees Philza almost to his knees, gasping as he had fallen onto the ground, clutching on the blooming crimson on his stomach. Techno drops to his side, iron armor clinking as he grabs Phil's shoulder with his free hand, face grim.</p><p>"Phil."</p><p>"I-I don't think I could go further.."</p><p>Techno shakes his head. "Phil, no-"</p><p>A bloody hand grips on his shoulder as his dear friend looks at him in the eyes, determined. Unwavering. Techno purses his lips for a long moment, but he tries again, "I can carry you on my back. It's no problem."</p><p>"I'm tired, Techno."</p><p>Phil simply says, before he breaks into a fit of coughing, and he tries not to wince as Phil sputters on his own blood. The older gently holds on his other arm, where he holds a peaceful bundle of what looked almost exactly like Phil, only when he was smaller. Phil smiles despite the blood on his chin, which he wipes off with his sleeves.</p><p>"He's sleeping so peacefully... my boy.."</p><p>The younger is looking away, his expression resigned as his lips are bound in a tight line. </p><p>"Techno."</p><p>He dreadfully faces his friend-- <em> his brother </em> -- and prepares himself for what he is about to say.</p><p>"I'm not going to make it, and you know this. As much as I want to believe that I can and that I would--- I wouldn't. As much as I want to.." Phil coughs again, now harder, so harsh that it makes him double over. He catches him with his other arm, and makes him lean against his shoulder, face hard and strained.</p><p>"I really want to, T-Techno. You know I-I do. But I can't.."</p><p>Phil chokes on his words and begins to sob, and the younger takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, patting Phil's back gently. The forest is silent, and Phil's pained sobs cuts through it like a knife.<br/>
He holds his dear friend close until he had stopped sobbing, until his eyes were barely even open.</p><p>"Please take care of my son.." Phil whispers, breath shallow as he looks up at Techno, and then at the bundle in his arm. "Thomas deserves so much more. I know it is a lot to ask, but please take care of him for me.."</p><p>Techno nods, patting Phil's back. "I'll treat him as my own."</p><p>Phil gives the sleeping child one last kiss on his forehead, gentle and loving. When Phil looks up at Techno, his eyes are welling with tears. Techno puts on a brave face despite his own glassy eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Techno.."</p><p>With that, the voice of summer fades, as Techno held the body of his dearest friend to his chest.</p><p>His pained screams rip through the autumn air.</p><p>The mound of dirt and rocks on the ground was hard to look at, but Technoblade places down a handful of dandelions on the grave. He tips his head low at the sight of Phil's sword, which was buried halfway in the soil, before he walks away.<br/>
He looks at the sleeping baby in his arms.</p><p>"It's you and I, buddy."</p><p>The dandelions droop sadly as Techno's back fades into the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Iris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The iris sways with the autumn breeze, and the sadness of the earth pours itself abundant upon the melancholic petals.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the support on the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn is such a bittersweet memory; where the colours of the spring and summer explode and fade into bright shades of red, orange and yellow. The meadows would be nothing but a mixture of fading sunset and drying grass, and Technoblade would have to brush them away from his coat. The air will no longer be as warm, but it'll still be as comforting, as it passes by, grazing, as it whispers the last promises of summer. Techno would listen. He likes the meadows. But it will shock him when he sees a little more than just bright reds and oranges.<br/>
A lone iris, swaying in the autumn breeze.</p><p>He clutches the swaddle closer to his chest. He had been trudging the woods for so long, he doesn't even remember. The forest remains silent, as if its watching him, waiting, looking at what he's going to do next. Moonlight breaks through the leaves of the towering birch trees, casting terrifying shadows on the forest floor-- and if Techno saw flashing images of monsters or something else, nobody has to know.</p><p>It would be unfortunate, if it were, indeed, monsters. He had discarded his armor for what seems like long ago, left with nothing but his sword strapped onto his waist and a walking stick to help him trudge along the terrain. He had his coat transformed into a sling, the child nestled within it as he sleeps through the night again. Techno has been terrified when the infant had cried earlier-- he didn't know what to do, until he had noticed that the kid was suckling on his own thumb. He had to stop and build a temporary camp and heat up the milk he had gotten from a stray goat nearby, and once the child was fed and satisfied, he had gone to sleep again. The tiny thing was starving, and Techno didn't even know. He wouldn't even know if Thomas hadn't started to cry. He mentally grimaced. If he wants to fulfill his promise to Phil, he'll have to do better.</p><p>But he has to keep them away from the real threat first.<br/>
Technoblade keeps his pace, maneuvering through the forest with ease. He's pretty sure he had obtained a great distance between himself and his pursuers, but he can't stop until his heart feels at peace.</p><p>
  <em> (He's not sure if his heart could ever feel at peace ever again, but he continues anyway.) </em>
</p><p>The birch forest opens into a wide opening, a shy field that sways ever so gently with the breeze. Here, the trees are nothing but trees-- they do not make eerie noises, nor do they look like irregular, undead bodies. They do not cave in and tower over Techno. The man releases a breath of relief before he could even realize. His eyes sting. His body aches. Suddenly the swaddle slung unto him seems heavier than any other armor.</p><p>He is tired. He had buried his dearest friend not too long ago. He is suddenly thrust into a situation where he has to take care of something so small and fragile. Him-- who knows nothing but destruction. Him-- who knows nothing but blades clashing together, empires crumbling under his feet.<br/>
</p><p>How is he going to take care of this child?</p><p>Techno's lips press into a thin line, adjusting the sling, holding unto it gently. A tuff of thick, blonde hair tickles his chin, and he feels small hands press on his jaw. He looks down, and a lump forms in his throat.
Bright blue eyes stare at him, seemingly growing bluer as the moonlight reflects on it. It shines with innocence, with purity, with wonder-- and his heart aches.</p><p>Those blue eyes- <em> those eyes- </em></p><p>And before he knew it, he lets out a sob. He sobs so loudly, so loud, it rings through the field. The breeze stops. Everything seems to freeze as the man weeps, holding the child closer to his chest. Thomas cries with him. If the child knew how Techno felt, felt pity for the man, pity for himself-- or if he also weeps for the death of his father- Techno will never know. But they cry. Cry for the loss of a dearest friend. Cry for a father that had passed. Cry for someone they knew. Cry for someone they will never know.<br/>
They cry.</p><p>Their voices fade into the night, the sky taking pity on them as it drags out the sun on the horizon. Thomas had hushed into soft sniffles, tiny fists clutching on Technoblade's dress shirt. Techno pats the child's back, his own face stained with drying tears, looking over where the sun is rising. His voice is low, and what he says next comes out as a comforting whisper, a gentle reminder for nobody else but themselves. </p><p>
  "It's okay. It'll be okay, <em> Tommy </em>."
</p><p>The iris withers, but Techno knew it'll bloom again. He'll just have to plant the seeds next summer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be updating this every Monday, hopefully. If you liked it, leave your comments below! They are very much appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lonely little daisies yearn for fire in the place of nothing but ice and snow. The days seemed endless; until a small glow of light had lit the embers of summer and spread around like wildfire.</p><p>The flowers touch the light, and they burn brightly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue heavy chapter ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring has come back, and it reminds Technoblade of the blooming dandelions braided into his hair.</p><p>Gentle hands work their way into the locks, untangling them, tucking a flower within the strands. But before he was able to take in the colorful and peaceful scenery before him, the land is suddenly swept in a white blanket, snow flakes hanging in the crisp air. Suddenly the dandelions wither, and Techno watches. He can't do anything but watch, anyway. He sadly plucks them from his hair, but as he walks on the way home, his boot crunches on something on the ground.</p><p>A small patch of daisies, trying to paint the blank, pale canvas with small bursts of yellow. The flowers cannot deny the winter though, as its petals are still covered in the white, creeping frost.<br/>
He blinks, kneels down, picks them up, and carries them home.</p><p>It dies in his hands. Techno contemplates whether he should have left them in the harsh snow, or if taking them home was worth it.<br/>
He purses his lips, bitterly caressing the white petals.<br/>
No, it was definitely worth it taking them home, he decides. They would have died to the cold anyway, buried under a sheet of snow, frozen and forgotten. At least he was there to remember them. At least he had reminded them what warmth felt like.</p><p>At least, even for a moment, Techno became the daisies' summer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur?.."</p><p>Techno whispers, ducking his head as he walks further into the tiny corridor, which opened into a compact room. It was dark, cold, and heavy-- and Techno tries not to buckle under the invisible weight of horror and despair piling on his shoulders as he reads every word scribbled on the cobblestone walls. If he had chills from the coldness of the room or from the sight of a man visibly losing himself to madness and violence- it would only be for him to know.</p><p>Wilbur is standing in the middle of the room, frozen in front of the wall before him.</p><p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>The man turns. His smile is serene and his eyes are dark, filled with nothing but hatred, anger, sadness and despair. Joy. Fear. More anger. Towards who? Towards Techno? Towards himself? Pain. So much pain. So much, it fills the rest of his hollow eyes-- fills the spaces of his cracked being. It shows in the trembling of his hands and the chattering of his teeth; it shows in the unshed tears in his eyes, in the wobble in his step. It shows everywhere-- that it confuses Techno so much, he had to take a step back when Wilbur takes one forward. Why is he hurting?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Technoblade," it was cold, so cold and so hard. So full of anger. He tries not to flinch as Wilbur continues to talk, "Technoblade, my friend! It's great to see you here. What a good timing."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Me? What am I-"</p><p>Wilbur interrupts himself with a humourless laugh that bounces off the stone walls, echoing and haunting Techno, filling his body with despair as he watches his dear friend shatter in front of him like fragile glass. Techno was losing him. He was losing his friend.</p><p>And he can't help but feel that it was all too familiar.</p><p>"I'm going to blow everything up, Techno."</p><p>"You don't have to do this, Will. We already won." He tries, <em>dear god he tries</em>-- tries so hard to pull him back from the depths of chaos.</p><p>"You don't understand," Wilbur mutters, turning towards the wall once again, voice low. "No, no. You don't understand, Technoblade."</p><p>"What do you mean? We've won, Wilbur, everything is back-"</p><p>"Techno!" Wilbur snaps, eyes wild, as he looks at Technoblade. "Techno, I'm always so close to pressing this button- so many times- from all the times I've been here- I-"</p><p>Wilbur exhales, voice shaky. "I've been here so many times, Technoblade.. you don't understand..."</p><p>A shaky breath escapes his lips. Wilbur hunches to himself, bony fingers digging through his scalp. Techno purses his lips, fists clenched, head low. He closes his eyes shut, before mumbling, "You really want to just blow it all up?"</p><p>Wilbur stops shaking, lifting his head up slowly to look back at his friend.</p><p>"I do. I think I do. I.. I <em>know</em> I do."</p><p>When Technoblade opens his eyes, he is met with brown ones-- eyes that were once filled with joy and innocence, now hollow and empty, reflecting nothing but the broken pieces of the man that he has become.</p><p>"We've fought so hard, Wilbur. Tommy did. I did. <em>You</em> did."</p><p>"We did," Wilbur exhales. "But the thing that I built this land for is not there anymore, Techno."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Silence.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but silence. For a moment, Techno is reminded of that night in the forest, <em>that</em> night where he had lost his dearest friend. He tries not to think about it, but his heart aches.</p><p>"Have you heard the song on the walls, Techno?"</p><p>Wilbur whispers, gesturing around them. He shakes his head.</p><p>"I wrote that, you know." Wilbur is humming, a soft, melancholic tune filling the small enclosure they were in. "And there <em>was</em> a special place. There <strong><em>was</em></strong>. But it's not there anymore. And I guess..."</p><p>He turns to Techno with a smile.</p><p>"<em>It was never meant to be.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>For a fearful moment, there was nothing but the sound of explosion. Everything seemed like it was set in slow motion- but after the chaos, he could hear the sound of disbelief and despair, for a land they called home-- a nation they called theirs.</p><p>
  <strong><em>L'Manberg.</em></strong>
</p><p>When he opens his eyes, the walls were gone, and the whole country has been turned to dust, nothing but a crater with a name.</p><p>"My L'Manberg, Technoblade! <strong><em>My</em></strong> L'Manberg! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!"</p><p>His hysterical laughter is loud through the ruins. People started to rise from where they had fallen, and from the crowd, Technoblade finds Tommy's crestfallen face.</p><p>"<strong>Kill me, Techno.</strong>"</p><p>He whips his head back and stares at his friend in disbelief, while Wilbur grabs him tightly by the shoulders, hands trembling. It hurts, but Wilbur doesn't notice.</p><p>"Techno! Techno, please! Please, just kill me."</p><p>Desperation. Techno looked at him and saw desperation. He also saw despair and realization in Wilbur's eyes-- the realization of the things he had done. And here he was, asking his own friend- his own dearest friend, <em>(Philza,</em> a voice in his head insists, <em> Just like Philza)</em> to kill him. To end everything. To end his suffering.<br/>
After all those years of trying protecting them, keeping them safe-- just to come to this point.<br/>
Oh, why is the world so cruel?</p><p>"Technoblade, please. Kill me."</p><p>Wilbur grabs his hands, and he shakes his head, trying to pull them away.<br/>
No. <em>No, no, no.</em></p><p>"Wilbur, I can't do that. You're my friend!" He says, voice wavering and breaking. "You're my friend no matter-"</p><p>"But look at them, Techno!" Wilbur says. "Look at everyone! Look at Tommy!" His voice drops as he cackles brokenly. "Look at Tommy. He's hurt. I betrayed him, Techno. I betrayed <em>you</em>! So just kill me."</p><p>Techno glances back at where Wilbur is pointing at. Tommy is watching them, bright blue eyes filled with pain. The image flickers, and he catches a dark green coat standing where Tommy was. Same sandy hair. Same eyes. He lowers his head and clenches his fists.</p><p>"Kill me, Technoblade."</p><p>He feels the hilt of the diamond sword being pushed against his chest. </p><p>
<em>Inhale.</em> It smells like freshly fallen snow. The air is crisp and cold. <em>Exhale.</em>
</p><p>He takes it with no protest, and plunges the blade straight into Wilbur's chest.</p><p>Wilbur exhales in relief.<br/>
He slumps against Techno.</p><p>"Thank you, Techno." He rasps out, as the other cradles him to his chest. Technoblade shakes his head. Why? <em>Why?</em> Why did the pain fade from Wilbur's eyes when Techno had sunk the sword through his body? <em>Just why?</em></p><p>He closes his eyes tightly.<br/>
If he thinks hard enough, he would see a wide field covered in ankle-deep snow. He would see the sun setting on the horizon. He would see nothing but uninterrupted blankness, would see smoke rising from a distance. He would see himself walking down the path home, cradling small daisies in his arms. But this time, the flowers would speak.</p><p>"It's cold, Techno.."</p><p>"I'll keep you warm." Techno says, softly, a quiet promise. He holds Wilbur closer, putting his coat around him. Wilbur smiles weakly, the seemingly permanent trembling of his body now stopping as he relaxes in Techno's coat. "I'll take you home, and keep you warm."</p><p> </p><p>Techno became the summer Wilbur longed for. The daisies still withered, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My classes have resumed, so the writing of this piece may take a little longer, and I might end up not following the, "updating-every-Monday," thing (Or Sunday, depending on your local time zone). Update schedule will be most likely irregular, but please bear with me :3 I'll try to stick to it as much as possible, though.</p><p>Also, thank you for all the hits, bookmarks, comments and kudos! I really appreciate it :D This is my first ever work I published for this fandom, and I'm really excited to do more, because we need more SBI content and just Technoblade content in general. We just do.</p><p>Tell me what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rain pours, and the meadows are quiet. The poppies wish they could stay, but the rain drags them farther, and farther away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue heavy chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The poppies near the riverbank always swayed obediently with the breeze, humbly lowering its head and dancing in the wind. The days are neither sunny nor they are dark-- the sky painted in grey as it gets ready to pour for at least the next two hours. The gentle sound of the drip-drip-dripping against the roof of his cottage and the petrichor of the gloomy afternoon will be enough to make Technoblade relax, enough to lull him to sleep. He'll miss the meadows, but the rain is always welcome too.</p><p>It'll be great for fishing, so he makes an effort to do so-- hoping to find a nice catch that he could cook over the fire, or even make a stew with. He sees the poppies near the riverbank, sits beside them, and fishes.</p><p>The rain pours harder. Technoblade packs up his things, satisfied by the carp that sits inside his basket. When he glances back at the poppies, the rain had already plucked its petals away, washing the tiny, red petals into the river, little red dots floating in the stream.</p><p> </p><p>"Technoblade!"</p><p>The said man whips his head around and finds a grinning Tommy proudly standing by the door, hair messy, shirt dirty, arms and hands covered in small gashes. His knees are scraped, but his expression is pleased. Behind him, a mop of brown hair pops out, and Tubbo is grinning at him as well, seemingly satisfied like his blonde counterpart. He too, was covered in small cuts and gashes, the sleeves of the dark green shirt he's wearing littered with small holes. His hair is covered in leaves. Techno raises his eyebrows with a questioning look, accompanied by an unimpressed hum.</p><p>"What did you two do?"</p><p>The two kids giggle and look at each other first, before Tommy gestures to Tubbo. The brunette pulls out a basket behind him, and shows it to Techno.</p><p>"We harvested honey!!!"</p><p>A small smile tugs at Techno's lips. "You did? How was it?"</p><p>"It was so much fun! Tommy might have angered a nest of wasps in the process, though."</p><p>"I didn't know that it was a different nest! I thought it was the bees!"</p><p>"I told you already, they're different!"</p><p>"I'm not good with nature! All I know is that nature has bugs and shit."</p><p>Techno chuckles quietly at their banter. Tommy dusts his arms as he gestures wildly at Tubbo, who shakes the leaves out of his hair. He grabs the basket of honeycombs from the brunette, placing it on the table. The bickering continues as a background noise as Techno walks over to the kitchen and prepares to heat up some milk.</p><p>"You know," he interrupts, "since this is fresh honey, it would be great for some honey milk, right?" He asks nonchalantly as he pulls out a saucepan from the cupboards. He lights the fire, and places it over the ember.</p><p>The banter quiets down, and the children cheer.</p><p>"Yes! Honey milk!"</p><p>"Can we have sugar cookies with it?" Tubbo asks, big brown eyes looking up at Techno. He places a hand on his hip, other scratching his chin as he makes a contemplating hum.</p><p>"Hmm, let's see... whoever washes up first would get extra sugar cookies."</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo scramble away as they race to the bathroom, and Techno only shakes his head, amused. He looks outside the window of the cottage.</p><p> </p><p>It's going to rain soon. </p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p>Techno crouches by the wall, trying his best to stay hidden. He's close enough now, but what are they doing, exactly?<br/>
He peeks from his hiding spot, and strains his ears to listen.</p><p>"Tommy, I..." Tubbo looks away. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Tubbo, what-"</p><p>"You've endangered our nation, Tommy. You have proven yourself unworthy of trust, reckless and-- Tommy, you are a liability to this country."</p><p>Techno's grip on the hilt of his sword tightens, brows knit in worry, lips shut into a thin line. Tommy is frozen below, tense and unbelieving. The air is humid, and Techno mentally notes: it's going to rain.</p><p>"Tubbo, what do you mean?"</p><p>"<strong><em>Thomas,</em></strong>" Tubbo starts, and Tommy is taken aback by the cold address, "I hereby announce that you are exiled from L'manberg."</p><p>The sky rumbles, and rain pours. Tommy is escorted away by a masked man, led far away from the land that he has called home, ruled by the person he has treated as a friend- as a brother. He should probably follow and be on their track before the rain washes their traces away.</p><p>Technoblade releases a shaky exhale, his breath fogging up as the rain pours harder. Before walking away, he looks up where Tubbo was standing, and sees not a president, but a boy-- a child, forced into a role, entitled and granted with responsibility; a friend that made a sacrifice, a friend that made a decision-- a friend filled with regret.</p><p> </p><p>He stands alone, head in his hands, as he sinks into the obsidian platform.</p><p>"I did what I needed to do."</p><p>Tubbo says quietly. The brunette's hands tremble from the cold, his suit drenched and ruined. His voice shakes.<br/>
His hands drop to his sides dejectedly, a shadow casting over his face. A small, bitter smile creeps on his chapped lips, and if it's tears falling from his cheek or just raindrops, Techno will never know.</p><p>A small whisper almost goes unheard through the sound of downpour, but Techno catches it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tommy."</p><p>Technoblade lowers his head, takes a few discreet steps away and sighs. He pulls on the hood of his coat, and silently walks away.</p><p> </p><p>The petals continue to float away into the stream. Techno watches and hopes the poppies bloom again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The winter is harsh and cold, but the rose remains silent, as it stubbornly blooms in the cold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long and dialogue heavy chapter ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter is raging-- covering the landscape in a sheet of snow. The winds are harsh and cold, and everything is just so bright-- it hurts Technoblade's eyes. He doesn't mind the snow, no not really. He doesn't mind the lingering chill in the air either. He doesn't mind a lot of things-- but if there's one thing he hates, it's winter. The icy, cold ground mocks him as it stares back at him blankly, a pure white canvas, devoid of life.</p><p>The meadows would look the same-- small hills covered in snow. The riverbank he used to fish at will be most likely frozen, but if not, it would be too cold to even try to. The flower patches have long gone and withered, and Techno absolutely understands. It was just too harsh of a weather for such small flowers, so it's better to let them fall and wither. He has the seeds kept in a jar, anyway.</p><p>The sea of nothing but a flurry of white is absolutely maddening, but a pop of red catches his eye.<br/>
Stopping, he crouches to inspect the dark bushes, curious.<br/>
In the middle of the thorn-covered branches, Technoblade finds a rose, red petals contrasting all the white from the snow. It seems unbothered by the harsh winter, as its petals refuse to stop from blooming despite the frost covering it, coating it in a thin sheet of ice.</p><p>"Well, you don't die easily, do you?" He mumbles, his breath coming out as small clouds into the cold air. The rose stares back at him, stubborn and determined. He hums, standing back up, and taking a slow look around at the barren land, then back at the rose bush.<br/>
He tries taking it with him, but the thorns pricks his fingers, drawing blood, the little red drops staining the snow-covered ground. He pulls his hand back, slightly hissing. The flower seems to challenge him, stubbornly and proudly standing in the middle of an icy field.</p><p>Technoblade sighs. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone." He says, defeated. He puts his glove back on and walks away, velvet coat fluttering in the wind.</p><p>It contrasts greatly with all the snow around him. He doesn't really care, though.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, don't be so reckless now." He says in a low and warning tone, glancing around them. There were at least ten other people heavily equipped with the strongest armour known to man, wielding the most dangerous weapons to ever exist. Not that Technoblade is under equipped, no, that's not the case since he has his own set of netherite amour pieces and netherite-upgraded weapons-- it's just that, he doesn't really want to risk Tommy's life after protecting him for so long, years upon years, ever since he had to promise Philza that he's going to take care of the child. That, and he has grown to care for the blonde child as much as he had cared for Tubbo-- as much as he had cared for Wibur-- as much as he had cared for Philza. His heart would ache every time he looks at Tommy because he is reminded of a friend he has left behind, yes, but that doesn't stop him from caring. </p><p>He cares.<br/>
Very much.<br/>
<em>Too</em> much. And he knows he cares too much.</p><p>It's dangerous. But the kid is easily one of the best people Technoblade knows-- and he is both proud and terrified. Proud- because despite him being an absolute wreck of a man, a pretty lame excuse for a parental figure, Tommy grew to be the man he is now, a man with pure intentions and a kind heart, with a raging passion, so intense that it burns. Maybe that's why when he introduced Wilbur to Tommy, they immediately clicked. Maybe Wilbur felt that burning aura and decided that it would keep him warm. And it did, for the record. It kept him warm until the end of winter.</p><p>
  <em>(But Wilbur longed for summer, and Technoblade granted him that.)</em>
</p><p>Terrified because, Tommy is so good. He's so kind, that he would drop everything just to help somebody else. He'd risk everything just to save someone. He had risked his life for Wilbur. He had protected Tubbo. He took all the blame for burning down a nobleman's house, and saved a friend.<br/>
He's terrified that he isn't good enough of a figure in Tommy's life. He's never been the epitome of perfection- never been a role model to anyone. But Tommy looks up at him.</p><p>
  <em>(If he looks up at him, Techno wonders, how did he become to be the man that he is now? Technoblade is far from what Tommy is, that's for sure. How did Tommy become so kind? Maybe it's because of Philza, he thinks. He's Phil's son. Of course he's going to be kind. Very much like his father.)</em>
</p><p>But ever since the betrayal of Tubbo and his exile, Tommy has changed. He's still loud and boisterous, but there would be moments where he would suddenly blank out. Ever since Techno took him back in his old cottage, he would stare at the wall for hours in silence. He would ask how he is, but Tommy would just brush it off. But he knows something is wrong. He knows. And it's evident when Tommy would thrash in his sleep, nightmares haunting him. Techno tried his best to provide comfort and assurance, but he can't do much about it. Tommy has changed.<br/>
He doesn't like it one bit.</p><p>
  <em>(He didn't like it when Wilbur looked at him with crazed eyes, and he didn't like it when Tubbo broke down in the rain either. He definitely doesn't like the change in Tommy, too. He doesn't like these changes. He wants the old Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy back. He wants his friends. He wants his family.)</em>
</p><p>"No, Techno, the disc- he's giving Dream my disc!"</p><p>Tommy shouts, pointing an accusing finger to Tubbo. The brunette's face is hard and grim as he looks at Tommy and at Technoblade. Technoblade purses his lips, sword drawn, crossbow loaded.</p><p>"You fucked up, Tommy." The masked man (Dream, if Techno remembers correctly) says. "Look at what you've done! You blew up the community house."</p><p>"I didn't! It wasn't me! Why would you think it was me, I wasn't even here! I was exiled!"</p><p>"But look at it! Look at it, and tell me if it doesn't look like something you would do."</p><p>"Tommy didn't do this." Technoblade stands in front of Tommy in attempt of shielding him from everybody else. "He wouldn't do this. He told me he wasn't the one who did this."</p><p>"Technoblade," the masked man laughs without humor, "Tommy is the biggest liar I know!"</p><p>"No. Tommy might lie to you, but he wouldn't lie to me."</p><p>The air is tense. The clinking of amour fills the silence.</p><p>"You won't give Dream my disc, Tubbo." Tommy firmly says, standing straight beside Techno. "You can't."</p><p>Tubbo is silent, face unreadable. He looks nice in his suit. Techno wishes he didn't.</p><p>"Tubbo, give me the disc."</p><p>Dream says, the childish smiley scrawled unto his mask unsettling, a shadow casted over it. Techno can't see his face, and it frustrates him. If he could see his face, he would at least have a clue on what he's planning to do next.<br/>
Tubbo opens an enderchest in the middle of the ruins.</p><p>"No, no, no! Stop it!" Tommy lunges at him, tackling the brunette unto the ground. "You're not going to give him the disc, are you?!"</p><p>Tubbo hisses below Tommy, struggling under the blonde's hold. "You've literally proven, time and time again, that you can't be trusted!"</p><p>"No, no, no! You had to exile me, don't give him the disc- as soon as-- as soon as we, you know- we can come back, Tubbo! We'll be fine!"</p><p>Tubbo stares up at Tommy before pushing him off with all his might, standing up. Tommy stumbles back.</p><p>"Tommy, I don't think that's an option anymore." The young president says lowly.</p><p>Tommy stares back at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Tubbo, I-" the blonde purses his lips, brows knitted. His expression changes, and Techno could read them perfectly. He was hurt. Confused. Torn. Angry. He's so angry.<br/>
"We've had these talks and speeches about me being a selfish and reckless prick. You've told me that I was a shitty friend, and--and you know what? It wasn't me who didn't stick up for my friend when they were at their lowest point." Tommy's voice shakes as he takes in a deep breath. "It was you. And do you know what Dream did to me in exile? No! You don't! You don't, Tubbo!"</p><p>"I thought you died!" Tubbo lashes, eyes brimming with tears. "I thought you died, Tommy!"</p><p>Techno is taken aback. Tubbo thought Tommy was dead?<br/>
The image of Tubbo crying plays in his mind. He's not wearing his coat. His necktie is loose. His hair would be disheveled, and he would try to find the body of his dearest friend in the ruins of Tommy's tent. He would find nothing. He would try to look at the beach and underwater. Dread will fill his body. He would realize that he doesn't know since when Tommy was dead. He would cry more, thinking that Tommy's body would have been gone now, probably torn apart by rouge wolves in the forest, by undead zombies in the plains, or by drowned creatures in the sea. He would try to commence a funeral, but what's the point? There was no body to bury. The grave is empty. But Tubbo will cry-- cry at the tombstone that he had engraved himself. But he's the president. He has to move on. He needs to stand strong for a nation they fought for. A nation Wilbur built, a country that sacrificed Tommy.<br/>
He was in too deep now. He can't go back.<br/>
Tubbo would stop crying. He would fix his necktie, wipe his tears and stand up. He would take a few steps away, and he would glance at the grave.</p><p>
  <em>"Here lies Tommy,<br/>
A hero,<br/>
A loyal right hand man,<br/>
A friend,<br/>
A brother.<br/>
May the songs of the people grant him peace."</em>
</p><p>Tubbo would shed one last tear before walking away.</p><p>Techno's heart aches. <em>Philza,</em> his mind nags, <em>you buried Philza. You carved his tombstone just like Tubbo did. But you buried a body. Tubbo didn't. He didn't have a body to bury.</em><br/>
His already broken heart breaks even more.</p><p>"Is that your excuse?" Tommy mutters, voice low. "Is that why you never visited me? Because you thought I died? But what about now, huh? You don't even care that I'm here!" </p><p>Tommy practically growls, voice rising up in anger.</p><p>"And you know what," he continues after a few minutes of silence, voice calmer. "You're the shit friend, Tubbo."</p><p>"This has your name all over it, Tommy!"</p><p>"It wasn't me!"</p><p>"You're acting exactly as you acted when you've burned down George's house!"</p><p>"This wasn't me! Listen to me, Tubbo. This- you know what, I don't have to prove myself to you. This wasn't me. Trust me, Tubbo. Jesus Christ, for once in your life, trust me!" The blonde grabs Tubbo's shoulders, gently shaking him. His blue eyes are desperate. Tubbo lowers his head.</p><p>"I did trust you. Once. The first time. I trusted you the first time all of this happened." He roughly removes the hands grabbing his shoulders, and turns away. "And I won't make the same mistake twice."</p><p>Tubbo opens the enderchest, and in his hand, appears one of Tommy's discs. The thin vinyl is carefully wrapped in brown paper, and to be honest, Technoblade doesn't understand. Since when did they allow such a small thing to have power?</p><p>"You betrayed me."</p><p>"I didn't betray you, you betrayed everything you have built!"</p><p>"You betrayed me!" The blonde's voice is loud, again, echoing throughout the ruins of what uses to be the community house. Techno remembers staying there, remembers the warmth of worn blankets and freshly made food that he had made himself. He remembers the cozy old beds that were pushed flush against each other, the fireplace that crackles with soft embers, the chests that were filled with basic materials for a starting man. If he's going to be honest, he feels a little sad about it burning down, too. He heard that it was the oldest building there that withstood two wars now, a home for the homeless. Now, it's all gone.</p><p>He tries to hide his disappointment.</p><p>"You betrayed everything! All of the sacrifices- Wilbur- you betrayed everything."</p><p>"I don't think I have." Tubbo says, as he glances at Tommy, gaze cold and hard.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy breaks, and only Techno knows.</p><p>"You know what," Tommy mutters, looking at the axe he's holding in his hand, then back up at Tubbo. The brunette's hold on his own weapon tightens, and Techno tries to stop them.</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>"Yes?" The blonde doesn't even look back at him as he takes a step forward.</p><p>"Tommy, we're outnumbered. Choose your next move wisely-"</p><p>There was a blur of movement that cuts Techno off, and in an instant, Tommy had lunged at Tubbo, swinging his axe. Tubbo lifts his shield just in time to block the attack, but Tommy quickly recovers, yanking the weapon off the solid wood and swinging again. The people around them fall in to chaos, and Techno barely remembers attacking anyone who tries to go for Tommy.</p><p>"You betrayed me, Tubbo!" Tommy shouts through the clashing of blades and thumping of heavy netherite boots moving around.</p><p>"That is just not true!" Tubbo replies, swinging back.</p><p>"You did! You did betray me! Everything! This is what Wilbur wanted! He wanted you to betray everyone! To forget what was right!"</p><p>"No, you betrayed everyone!"</p><p>"I didn't betray anyone! You exiled me! You left me to die! You! You- You betrayed me."</p><p>"I didn't betray you! You-"</p><p>"The discs- the discs were worth more than you ever were!"</p><p> </p><p>The sound of slashing metal stops, and when Technoblade looks back at the two teens, Tubbo is slowly walking away from Tommy.<br/>
Both of them looked shocked. The look on Tommy's face quickly changes from surprise, to hurt, regret, guilt and realization. He carefully lowers down the axe and his shield. Everyone is as shocked as they were, as the battlefield comes into silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Give him the disc." Tommy mumbles, turning away from Tubbo's betrayed face. The brunette gives him a careful look.</p><p>"You want me to give Dream the disc?"</p><p>Tommy lowers his head, dropping his weapons unto the ground with a loud clang. He runs his fingers through his hair as he hunches over himself. "What am I doing?.."</p><p>"Tommy?.." Tubbo's voice is soft and the blonde looks back at him.</p><p>Behind him, Dream looks menacing in his childish mask. He looks pleased.</p><p>"Give me the disc, Tubbo."</p><p>"I-" Tubbo hesitates, looking behind him, and then looking back at Tommy. Tommy's blue eyes are gloomy, filled with guilt as he looks up at his friend. "I'm sorry, Tubbo."</p><p>"Tommy- I- I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No, no. Just- just give him- no. Just give him the disc."</p><p>"Tommy?" Techno emerges from the battlefield, eyes squinted in worry. Those discs were the most important thing for Tommy. Is he really...?</p><p>He watches as Tubbo reluctantly hands the disc to Dream. The man hums, ultimately pleased.</p><p>Techno pushes the crowd as he stands behind Tommy.</p><p>"Tommy, are you sure about that?"</p><p>"What am I doing?.." Tommy continues to mumble to himself, now looking around, the faces of the people he recognizes just filling up his guilt.</p><p>"Tommy." Techno calls out again. "Tommy, what are you doing?"</p><p>The kid he has brought up turns to him, and his eyes look apologetic.</p><p>"Techno, I..."</p><p>No. No, no, no, <em>no.</em></p><p>"Tommy, we can get away from here. I can cover your escape. I can protect you, Tommy."</p><p>"I- I'm- this- this isn't me, Techno. This isn't-" Tommy swallows down a lump in his throat. "I- I look around and, I'm not the person I want to be. What- what even am I-"</p><p>"Tommy. What are you saying?" Techno carefully takes a step back, looking at the people around them.</p><p>"I-" The teen sighs. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"What do you mean? We can get out of here, Tommy. We can try another day-"</p><p>"Techno, Techno. If this is what I've become, then I-" Tommy interrupts himself with a heavy sigh, "I don't want to be me anymore. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Tommy, what are you saying?" His voice is cautious now.</p><p>"Techno, I'm so, so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes stare at him apologetically. It becomes too much for him, too much than what he could handle. Is this really happening?</p><p> </p><p>"You're betraying me."</p><p>"I'm-I'm sorry."</p><p>"I thought we wanted justice, Tommy? I thought you would help me bring justice for Wilbur? Bring down the thing that has been the cause of all of our problems from the start?"</p><p>"Techno, I- I'm so sorry."</p><p>Techno's face hardens. He looks at Tommy and Tubbo, at the people around them, at Dream's mask.</p><p>"Wow." He hums, voice laced with fake humor. "Very well. I see that you do know that you cannot undo this decision, and I see that you plan to stand by it. Alright. If that's what this is, then."</p><p>Technoblade stands tall, his velvet cape regal and bright. He walks away, never looking back at Tommy.</p><p>"Technoblade," The masked man had jogged beside him, humming. He raises a questioning brow at the other, gaze hard and cold, but Dream's smiling mask seem to mock him as the man chuckles. "I heard you wanted justice for Wilbur. What if I offer you a little something, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>The trip home is colder than the winter air. He shakes the snow off his cloak and sets it aside as he collapses onto his wooden floor, taking a deep breath before chuckling. It becomes a small giggle, and then he breaks into full laughter.<br/>
Techno laughs- laughs so loud it fucks up his throat. His eyes sting with tears, and his body trembles with anger. He remembers Wilbur in that room, with messy scribbles on the walls, remembers explosion and chaos. He remembers the feeling of plunging a sword through Wilbur's heart, remembers vowing to take down the thing that had taken Wilbur away, the thing that had made him the man that had asked Techno to kill him. Then Tubbo. Then Tommy- Tommy. He remembers Tommy.<br/>
He laughs louder. Oh, the irony! To be betrayed by the child you've taken care of for years, the person you've grown to love and trust, the person you called family! Oh, such irony! But why?<br/>
<em>Why? Why, Tommy? What did I do wrong? Why? Why, Philza? Philza, what did I do? I tried my best, Philza.. I tried... but why? Why? <strong>WHY?!</strong></em><br/>
Wait, no.<br/>
No, no, <em>no.</em> It wasn't Tommy. Tubbo? Is it Tubbo? Tubbo betrayed him too. He betrayed Tommy and Techno. What about Wilbur? No, Wilbur didn't. He wouldn't. He never betrayed him. Right? He can't. He's dead. Techno killed him.<br/>
But if nobody betrayed him, who did?..</p><p>What did?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>L'manberg.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He stops laughing. He stands up from the floor, and clenches the handle of his sword. He holds a letter from the masked man in his other hand. The man who had helped Wilbur at the festival where he had blew everything up, where Techno had to kill him.</p><p>The rose stands proudly despite the harsh winter.</p><p>"Wilbur," he whispers to absolutely nobody, clutching Dream's letter in his hand, which holds the promise of destruction and justice.</p><p>He lets out a shaky breath. </p><p>"I'm going to finish what you've started."</p><p> </p><p>The thorns are painful to touch, but the rose continues to bloom in the icy land.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the hits, bookmarks, comments and kudos! For everyone who is reading this, thank you.<br/>I mostly wrote this for self-indulgence, but for everyone who enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thank you. I hope you enjoyed your stay!</p><p>I have a few ideas for a new fic and I'm already working on it. If I fail miserably, I might just do a couple oneshots. I hope I see you guys again next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>